InfernoClan
''Welcome to InfernoClan, the Clan of the Volcanoes. ''About; The Clan of Volcanoes, the cats of InfernoClan are known for being hot-tempered and quick-thinking, and they are prone to starting fights. They live high up in the mountains, above FreezeClan territory, but as they live in close proximity to a volcano, they stay warm. They normally have ginger, black or grey pelts, and although prey is usually scarce, they can catch eagles, hawks, and the occasional squirrel. ''Join; ''Please contact Ev to join this clan, or ask on the talk page. ''Clan List'' 'Leader:' Flamestar - Slender, very fluffy dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Apprentice: Irispaw 'Deputy:' Hawkclaw - Big, long-furred, muscular, long-legged, sleek, broad-shouldered, fluffy, very dark brown, almost black tabby tom with long claws, a white-flecked chest and underbelly, a long, feathery tail, and dark, shiny amber eyes. Flamestar's brother. Roleplayed by Dove. 'Medicine Cat:' Swiftfire - Shy tortoiseshell and whtie she-cat with a long tail and soft, amber eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. 'Medicine Cat Apprentice:' Open -- apply on the talk page! 'Warriors:' Yellowpelt - Muscular pale golden-brown tom with a long, tufted tail and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Apprentice: Daisypaw Stormflower - Fluffy, temperamental dark blue-gray tabby she-cat with small white paws, and intense amber eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Apprentice: Ivorypaw Nightleaf - Beautiful, slender, long-furred, lithe black she-cat with white flecks scattered through her fur, a long, sweeping tail, cream paws, and bright, leaf-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Streamsong - Delicate, slender, long-furred, lightly-built, elegant, silky-furred, silver-blue tabby she-cat with white paws, a slightly darker chest and muzzle, and clear, calm, light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Larchfrost - Big, muscular, skinny, long-legged, broad-shouldered, light brown tabby-and-white tom with a pale sandy-brown underbelly, creamy paws, and bright amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Sunstep - Big, long-haired, slender, hard-muscled, white tom with large, fiery ginger paws, a yellowish tail tip and muzzle, and pale, fiery, amber-tinted blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Firesoul - Muscular bright ginger tabby tom with a stubby, scarred tail and sharp green eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Leapsplash - Slender, yet muscular, agressive, hot-headed, tempermental, fierce, fluffy dark brown tabby tom with large white paws, long legs, sharp, long claws, and calm, intense, fiery amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Quicksilver - Slender, long-legged, small, sleek, haughty, arrogant, saccharine, devious, kind when needed, gentle towards kits, dark ginger she-cat with silvery-gray streaks, pale, intense amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail tipped in silver. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Hollowstorm - Big, muscular, stocky, sleek, very dark brown tom with black and dark gray patches, dark ginger pawsamber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Lightfire - Slender, pretty, long-furred, slightly muscular, silky-furred, bright calico she-cat with fiery ginger patches, mottled red paws and tail, and large amber-red eyes. Former loner. Roleplayed by Dove. Midnightfire - Muscular, sleek, small, long-furred jet-black tom with small white flecks on his legs and tail, ginger tabby patches, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Snowblaze - Slender, muscular, long-furred, big pure white tom with ginger and brown speckles on his paws and muzzle, a barely visible gray splash on his nose, and fiery amber eyes that are ringed in ginger fur. Roleplayed by Dove. Mosseyes - Big, slender, beautiful, slightly muscular black-and-white she-cat with very short fur, brown and dark ginger tabby patches, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Shrewclaw - Big, sleek, muscular, long-legged, dark golden-brown tabby tom with ginger paws, chest, and muzzle and dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Rainheart - Small, slender, long-furred light gray tabby tom with a heavy blue tint to his fur, darker paws, clear blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Willowblaze - Beautiful, slender, sleek, small, lithe, very pale gray tabby she-cat with long, soft fur, black and dark brown tabby patches, and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Tigerblade - Slender, thick-pelted, large, hard-muscled dark brown tabby tom with dark ginger tabby legs, black stripes, a white tail tip, and sharp green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Songdapple - Slender, small, muscular dark cream-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with short fur, black tabby patches, and large, round, bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Clawshade - Big, muscular, long-haired, very dark brown tabby tom with long, black claws, a torn ear, dark ginger and cream patches, and big, frosty amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Talonfire - Handsome, sleek, muscular dark ginger tom with dark cream legs, legs, chest, and muzzle and dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Ravenmist - Beautiful, slender, long-furred, lithe black she-cat with a white dash on her chest, white tail tip, small dark gray paws, chest, and muzzle, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Fleckedice - Beautiful, slender, long-furred, lithe pale brown she-cat with darker brown flecks, very long, soft fur, and large, bright, pale icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Darkeyes - Long-legged pale brown tabby she-cat with a long, white-tipped tail, white paws and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Littlespark - Small pale cream she-cat with fluffy fur, white paws, ears, tail and muzzle with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Nevermore - Quiet, fluffy mottled grey, black and brown tom with a black striped tail and black around his eyes, and soft, earthy brown eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. 'Apprentices:' Ivorypaw - Big white tom with grey paws and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Daisypaw - Long-furred, cream and white she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Irispaw - Little grey and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes and a long, fluffy tail. Roleplayed by Ev. 'Queens:' Brookmist - Beautiful, slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, silky-furred, light brown-and-gray tabby she-cat with ginger, black, and darker brown tabby patches and calm, light blue eyes. Mother of Snowblaze's kits. Roleplayed by Dove. Brookmist's kits: Falconkit - Handsome, small, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, long-haired, long-legged, sandy-brown tom with cream legs, a darker muzzle, a long, fluffier tail with a silver tip, and big, bright, glowing, slightly frightening amber eyes faintly tinted with red. Wolfkit - Elegant, fluffy, long-furred, slender, silky-furred, muscular, eloquent, beautiful, moderately large, wilf-like, dusty dark gray, sandy-brown, cream, black, white, and silver she-cat with small, round ginger flecks, and big, brght, clear, mysterious, almost fear-filled green eyes. Fallenkit - Kinda handsome, large, shy, slender, wiry, fluffy, shadowy, black tom wth dark brown, sandy-brown, and white patches, fluffier cream paws, and big, shadowy, calm, fiery, and clear amber-yellow eyes covered by long light gray fur. Leafwhisper - Motherly, fluffy pale cream she-cat with ginger paws and leaf-green eyes. Mother of Firesoul's kits. Roleplayed by Ev. Leafwhisper's kits: Lavakit - Little dark ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Wheatkit - Very fluffy creamy tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. 'Elders:' Littleember - Skinny tortoiseshell she-cat with a grey-flecked muzzle, a short, scarred tail, and bright amber eyes. Flamestar and Hawkclaw's mother. Roleplayed by Ev. Redmist - Slender dark ginger she-cat with long legs and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. ''Former InfernoClan members'' Wheatpaw - Small pale creamy gold tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. Died in a Spark/Inferno battle. Flamestar's daughter. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Dustystar - Long-legged black tom with a brown face, an aged gray muzzle, a fluffy tail and firey amber eyes. Flamestar and Hawkclaw's mother. Died of greencough. Roleplayed by Ev Cobaltrain - Pretty, small pale blue-gray she-cat with darker patches and sparkling cerulean-colored eyes. Died after falling from a rocky outcropping -- her body was never found. Roleplayed by Ev. ''RPG Central'' Current events going on in the Clan: *Regular Clan Stuff *Other. Regular Clan Stuff Swiftfire watched the new apprentices -- Irispaw, Daisypaw, and Ivorypaw play in the rapidly fading sunlight. As leafbare approached with each passing day, the young cats had to make what was left of their daytime -- and their playtime. The medicine cat watched them with concern in her eyes as they neared the outcropping that her apprentice -- Cobaltrain -- had tragically fallen off of a moon ago. The tortoiseshell she-cat was nervous about anyone approaching or standing on the rocky surface, and she was especially nervous about young cats. Cobaltrain was too young. She padded over to the three young cats, shooing them away from the jutting slab of rock and farther into the rocky clearing that InfernoClan called their camp. The apprentices looked irritated but they respected her wishes -- she was the Medicine Cat, after all. Swiftfire unsheathed her claws into the exposed rock with a long sigh, tail flicking nervously as she gazed back at the three apprentices -- whom had gotten right back into scuffling and practicing battle moves. Their mentors had emerged from their dens -- including Flamestar, the dark ginger leader padding from her den with pride glittering in her eyes as she gazed at her new apprentice. Swiftfire missed that feeling, almost as much as she missed Cobaltrain. She sighed, nodded her head in greeting to her leader and padded back to her den, tail drooping in sadness. 06:43, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Elorisa